Swept Up
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Sano and Kazu get carried away.


**Title: **Swept Up  
**Rating: **NC-17   
**Universe:** Air Gear  
**Theme/Topic:** Bathroom pron  
**Character/Pairing/s:** SanoxKazu  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers through episode 21 of the anime.  
**Word Count:** 2,386  
**Time:** I tooootally lost count. O.o  
**Summary:** Sano and Kazu get carried away.  
**Dedication:** kshi- doin' it for the pron, baby!  
**A/N: **Ahahaha but I suck at porn so much. SO MUCH. So… apologies! Maybe practice will make me better at it, or something. YEAH RIGHT.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

He clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from making any noise when he was suddenly shoved back so that he impacted the far wall, pinned to it a foot off of the ground while the two of them fumbled blindly around in the dark, cramped space somewhere between the toilet and the sink.

"Sorry," Sano breathed against his neck, and he could feel the rectangular frames of the taller boy's glasses chafing against the soft skin along the underside of his jaw.

"Bastard," he hissed through his teeth despite the apology, letting his hands fall back to his sides as he began to adjust to the black of Ikki's bathroom, the eerie quiet that surrounded them now that he wasn't sleeping in his friend's room anymore, where he could hear Ikki and Akito's soft snores, where he had to endure Buccha and Onigiri's not-so-soft ones from beside him on the floor. "It's late," he protested and squirmed when big hands slid up and in through the bottom of his pajama top, Sano's palms moving to splay flat out along his sides. Fingers stroked along the lines of his ribs and then the curve of his waist, finally coming down to rest at the jut of his hips, just above the waistband of his pants. "They'll hear," he murmured, and was still protesting with his mouth even as one arm came up and wrapped around the older boy's neck, the other reaching back to brace himself against the wall. He felt his toe brush the toilet seat to the side, and he rested his foot on top of it to get some leverage while Sano's deep breaths filled the otherwise silent air between them.

"Be quiet and they won't hear anything at all," Sano promised, and couldn't help himself when he pulled aside the cotton fabric of Kazu's top and bit down on the smaller boy's collarbone hard enough to bruise.

The blond sucked in his bottom lip to keep from crying out at the sudden sting, furrowed his brow between breaths and kneed the over-eager college student's stomach in annoyed retaliation. "Not helping!" he whispered urgently, and felt one shoulder of his top fall off in response.

"Help me get your clothes off," Sano said lowly, and sounded like he hadn't even felt the hit to the gut. He really had a perverted old man sort of one-track mind when it came to these things.

"I never should have let you drag me in here at this time of night," Kazu muttered, more to himself than Sano (who obviously wasn't listening), the blond turning a little bit pink at the brazen request for nakedness from the taller boy despite himself. He clenched his jaw and raised his eyes then, looking stubbornly over the top of Sano's head instead of at him even as he shrugged the other shoulder quickly, shyly.

The small action was all he needed though, and the pajama top spilled off of him like water, fluttered onto the ground at their feet and landed right underneath the sink. Kazu wrinkled his nose and hoped the floor was dry.

"I cleaned the bathroom before I went and got you," Sano assured him like he was reading his mind, and reached up in a rare display of affection, fingers brushing the furrow between the blond's brows and smoothing it out. "Now lift your hips a little so I can get your pants off."

Kazu almost rolled his eyes at the instant return to business, but complied anyway, braced his arm tighter around Sano and pushed forward as the insistent hands guided him. He felt cool air hit him a moment later when his pants and boxers were pushed down onto his thighs rather impatiently. He wiggled a little to help them further along, stepped out of them and heard them hit the floor with a muffled thud. The bathroom tile at his back was cold against the newly exposed skin—a sweeping contrast to the warm breath tickling his throat and cheek-- and he shuddered a bit, breathed in a sharp hiss of air.

"Sorry," the auburn-haired boy apologized for the second time that night, and reached back, cupping Kazu's ass in two large hands before lifting easily.

The blond shoved his face into the curve of Sano's shoulder to keep from shouting at the unexpected movement that dragged his hips flush against Sano's clothed ones— Kazu managing to muffle it into a soft "Nnngh," against the fabric of the older boy's shirt instead.

He felt rather than saw the perverted bastard's smirk at that, the hands holding him giving a firm (smug) squeeze. "Better?"

"Asshole," Kazu cursed, and head-butted the arrogant fucker lightly in the chin.

"Mmm," Sano agreed absently, and gently urged the smaller boy's legs around his waist. Somehow, he managed to do that and work his own pants down around his ankles at the same time-- one-handed and with a disturbing aura of professionalism.

Things like that made Kazu wonder how much sex the pervert had had in his life before this. It had to be a lot for him to be so damned practiced, to be able to concentrate on one thing and another at the same time, lips here, hands there, hips everywhere and not completely lose it, not forget his own name or the day of the week or how to breath like Kazu sometimes did (though he'd be damned if he ever admitted it out loud to the bastard).

"Pervert," the blond accused instead, though he sighed when he finally heard Sano's pants hit the tile, finally felt the warmth of skin-on-skin. "Bastard," he added automatically for his own peace of mind, and absently nosed the redhead's cheek as he did.

"Nnn," Sano responded, articulately, and Kazu took some comfort in the fact that the big, experienced sex-addict already sounded like he was half out of breath as he unbuttoned his own shirt (again one-handed! Geez!) and let it fall off his back.

Braced with his shoulders against the tile and his legs securely around the redhead, Kazu reached blindly towards the sink with his right hand then, fumbling until he came back with a bottle of hand lotion that smelled like it was probably Ringo's. He didn't think about that too much though, and shoved it into Sano's face instead—his turn to be impatient maybe—squeezing his knees around the other boy's waist a little bit tighter in silent encouragement. "If you don't hurry someone's gonna walk in," he whispered by way of explanation, and was glad it was dark enough that Sano wouldn't be able to see his blush.

"Mmm," Sano murmured, continuing his string of eager-sounding incoherency as he grasped the bottle, managing to flip the cap open without turning any of his attention away from the spot on Kazu's neck where he was currently sucking a nice big mouth-shaped hickey to life.

After he finished with that the taller boy took a step forward to more securely support Kazu against the wall and stood straight for a bit then, upturning the bottle and concentrating on methodically squeezing out a good amount of lotion into his outstretched palm, though not so much that it would make a telltale mess on the both of them in the aftermath. He knew Kazu hated that after all.

Kazu in the meantime, wanted to rolls his eyes at the almost instant reversal from drooling-all over-his-throat-Sano to precision-lubrication-pouring-Sano, but reached out instead, drawing the glasses off of Yasuyoshi's face and folding them neatly before sliding them on top of the bathroom counter. "You better kiss me," he reminded the other boy as he trained his eyes on the cool lotion warming between Sano's fingertips, licking his lips nervously as he whispered. "For when… for when you, you know. You better kiss me."

"I know," Sano assured him, and paused for a moment in his methodical actions to lean forward and rest his forehead against Kazu's. "I'll distract you."

"You better," Kazu echoed, and closed his eyes.

And true to his word, when the lotion was warm enough and Sano's hand dipped down between them his lips leaned in as well. The soft kisses delving gently into Kazu's mouth echoed the slow probing of one slick finger—and then two-- and the sharp sting was soothed somewhat by the gentle murmur of their mouths moving against one another as they kissed. Kazu kept his eyes closed and didn't whimper too much, squeezed his arms around the other boy a little bit tighter while Sano's free arm wrapped solidly about the curve of his back in return, holding him up.

When that first flash of inexplicable pleasure hit a little while later, Sano leaned forward more insistently as well, captured Kazu's mouth and muffled the glossy-eyed shout the younger boy gave, coaxed panting lips open a little wider and muffled the vehement curse words on the blond's tongue with sweeping movements of his own inside that wet, gasping mouth.

Sweat trickled down the older boy's neck as he held Kazu aloft and pushed in deeper still, until, wide-eyed, Kazu nudged at him with his nose desperately, breaths ragged. "Now," the younger boy urged (demanded, rather), "it's fine now, just go!"

Sano didn't need to be told twice, withdrawing his fingers with a slick little twist, his own eagerness momentarily overriding the surprising amount of patience he'd displayed thus far tonight as he moved. He positioned himself quickly then, slicked his aching cock hastily with the remnants of lotion on his hand—it smelled like pears—before pushing forward with his hips slowly, capturing the blond's lips as he did and swallowing Kazu's squirming shout at the sudden intrusion, both arms going up to grasp slim thighs as the body wrapped around his tensed reflexively under the bright flashes of stinging pain. Managing to reign back the urge to plunge all the way in _now, _Sano settled for rubbing small, soothing circles with his thumbs along the jut of Kazu's pelvis instead, slowing down his movements as he entered and trying to remember to breath all the while. "Relax," he whispered when he was fully seated, and kissed the blond's cheek to keep himself from pulling back and thrusting forward hard when he felt Kazu's inner muscles clenched reflexively around him. He had to wait for the shaking to subside, at least a little.

"I'm relaxed," Kazu breathed, though even his whisper cracked a bit when he spoke. "I'm relaxed. I'm perfectly…perfectly relaxed."

Sano smiled a bit at that and touched their foreheads together again, thinking that Kazu's blush was absolutely adorable in the moonlight.

"You're tense," he corrected, and continued to rub Kazu's hips gently with his thumbs. "You feel good." Tight enough to kill him if he couldn't move soon maybe, but good nonetheless.

"Pervert," Kazu muttered reflexively, though Sano felt fingers curling at the short hairs near the base of his neck that told him the blond wasn't particularly angry about it. "You're tense too," Kazu added after a moment, tone softer.

"You feel good," Sano reiterated through clenched teeth, because that really ought to explain it all.

Kazu actually chuckled a bit at that, a short murmur of laughter that moved them both back a little, just enough to stop the blond's laugh halfway through and make it a sharp hiss instead. "God," Kazu breathed, and leaned his head forward again, against Sano's shoulder. "God we need to move."

"Nnngh," Sano agreed, and sounded almost pained. Kazu felt the redhead trembling himself just the slightest bit, felt him still holding back, waiting.

"That means you can_ move_, dumbass," he whispered, and couldn't quite explain himself when he reached up to touch the Sano's cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Move!"

The cue he'd been waiting for then-- permission granted just like that-- and he turned his head to the side, sucked the tips of the fingers stroking his cheek into his mouth as he moved his hands from Kazu's hips up to the blond's waist, holding him more securely before pulling back and shoving his hips forward again, pushing the small blond higher up along the wall as he did.

Kazu bit down on the other boy's shoulder to keep from screaming at the sensation, but even still some noise escaped through his nose—a horrible, whiny, _needy _type of sound-- and his fists were bunched so tightly around the collar of Sano's shirt he could feel his own fingernails digging into his palms through the fabric. "God," he hissed. "Again! Do that again!"

Sano, never happier in getting to comply with any other order in his _life_, grunted and withdrew slowly, taking two shaking breaths in the interim before thrusting in hard enough to rattle the windowpane behind them, hard enough to knock Sano's glasses off the bathroom counter and make Kazu gasp and shake all over.

"They heard that!" he protested absently against Sano's ear and clung as tightly to the other boy as he could.

"They won't," Sano grunted gruffly, and promptly did it again.

Kazu wasn't sure whether he wanted to punch the bastard in the jaw for ignoring his concerns so easily or to tell him not to stop, to keep going. He ended up not doing either and kissed Sano again instead.

From there, neither of them noticed the walls shaking in time with their movements as their pace began to pick up, or the window popping open from the force, or the fact that somewhere in the midst of everything, Kazu's shouts ceased to be muffled by Sano's shoulder as he threw his head back—hitting the wall with a smack-- and cursed at the top of his lungs when he came.

Luckily it didn't matter either way, because by then every person in the house was wide awake and poised just outside the open window listening anyway.

Sano noticed, but opted not to tell Kazu about it however, and luckily, got to finish before the blond realized it for himself.

Afterwards, Sano rather thought the black eyes he earned for his troubles were both well worth it, and in the dead of the night, cleaned up the bathroom all by himself with something like a smile on his face.

**END**


End file.
